The Otaku Demon
by P13YoLoCrazFan
Summary: Sora is an otaku who is hoping to become a demon and that might just happen, but careful what you get Karma can be a pain in a butt. His wish could be the best thing or the worst.


Otaku and Demon

Summary: Sora is an otaku who is hoping to become a demon and that might just happen, but careful what you get Karma can be a pain in a butt. His wish could be the best thing or the worst.

I disclaim Kingdom Hearts, because if I didn't, my two favorite characters would have gotten together. You would know what I am talking about. I also disclaim any animes I mention mkay?

Note: Guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a year! Don't take pity on me, I have been busy for a while! No more excuses. I am not good updates but, I will try to upload Together Forever, just need to think of how it will turn out. I will try to upload both the two stories. So just wait a little longer! Again so sorry!

(So there will be offensive stuff in this story as well.)

Review and I would like feedback to make me a better writer, so that would mean so much help!

Enjoy!

Otaku and Demon: Two in one

In this world that we live in, there will always be a balance to everything. One simply cannot live without the other. Sometimes you even might have to give one thing up just to satisfy the other. Saying the opposite will end helping you bunch of crap that people give you. They say that so we won't be afraid, but they are the ones that are afraid of truth. We live in a harsh place and life is simply just unfair. For one, people didn't have to work hard and get this glory feeling of excitement and happiness. There are counter less reasons why we live in a harsh reality, but just saying bullshit won't cut it.

They just get it without accepting nor wanting it. Life sucks sometimes. Even the people that are really close to you, back stab you so fucking hard it hurts like hell. What's the point of even having friends? I'm fine with just being alone. Where I can only understand myself and no one can interfere with my life.

Watching anime and playing video games is the life for me. It can be like drugs. Being a character in a game, wishing that you can be that person is the best. You can imagine yourself being with a girl that you absolutely love. Or fighting alongside a gang to defeat evil. Or even just be a demon.

That's what I would like to be one day. Causing dismay for people that I hate or people that piss me off. Being a demon would be fucking awesome. Destroying what makes people happy and crushing everything in life until they have nothing left but mercy on their life. This is only one of the reasons I watch dark animes and play video games in imagining, what would it be like to become a demon?

How rude? I didn't even say my name, my name is Sora, and I may a cheerful person if you were to get to know me, but on the deep inside, my light is burning out. Or maybe it may even be ignited. The fun is just beginning, you're just getting the appetizer. The meal is coming soon.

Ever since I moved away for my family's place, my life has changed, drastically! I mean I finally have peace and quiet goddammit! I have two younger sisters and one older brother that always have to ruin my day! I mean I never get to be alone and my big brother have to harass me around.

He's the one that gets the attention and rarely gets in trouble. While I on the other hand, have to do the fucking chores and the goddamn housework every day! And I even get in trouble for thing's I didn't even fucking do! While my sisters hang out in my room playing on the computer and painting my room fucking pink, I have act like a fucking house wife I hate it with passion! Why do my parents have to be lazy so goddamn much?!

I wish Rin Okumura from Ao no exorcist would be my big brother. He would cook for me and if someone had hurt me, he would destroy that person in Blue flames. Like my god did you see him where he almost destroyed the Earth King, god that was so fucking EPIC! Sorry fanboying again.

Anyway, I have a stupid big brother named Leon. He so mean to me. I would kill to blue flames to kill his ass. But I can't, because I live in a world that can't have that shit! Whoever created this balance or this fucking world should have the victims get powers or some shit to protect themselves.

I'm so glad that I just got out of that house and started to live on my own. It'll be my first year going to high school, so I hope I can find buddies of my own. I dunno how I gotten to be this way. I would always had to be the victim. I've been bullied in the past by so many people and gotten hurt, I just gotten used to it.

Getting bruises and getting black eyes was somehow I was okay with it. When it really had gotten worse, I wanted to cast spells and make them suffer.

Damn if I were a demon, I would love to go super saiyan goku on their ass. …Whatever I'm just hoping that I get outta of school, start going to a University and try to get a job as a video game developer.

As much as I love to be a demon, that stuff doesn't happen in reality. It only happens in fantasy and magic. That's what sucks in this world, dreams like that wouldn't happen…EVER. Like fucking EVER!

I was actually surprised that I had enough money to get an apartment. But the apartment is crappy, better than staying at my house. I heard I have a roommate, I wonder who this person is. They're not home yet, might as well start unpacking my stuff and then start working on my studies. 'Or maybe watch Fullmetal Alchemist…. NO studies first than anime!'

It's been an hour and I just finished my studies, man why do they make math a bitch sometimes?! 'Maybe I should read manga', Sora thought. 'Wait I heard a door open, might as well introduce myself'.

I got off my bed, gussy up myself and headed to the living room. I peeked outside my room and took a deep breath, 'Okay Sora, fucking chill it's just a person what could go wrong?'

"HEY IT'S THE FUCKING ZORA GUY!" '

Ok what the hell? 'My name is not Zora, its Sora, get it right dumbass.' Just calm down and play it cool.

"Come again? My name is Sora. SSo-ra with a S."

"Z-Zora?" "Nooooo not Zora, SO-RA."

"Soza." 'Jesus Christ, we are not getting anywhere. Might as well slap him silly.'

"Listen man I-"

"Hey, do you know where the toilet is? I –hiccup- need toooo do fuuunny busines –hiccup- there." Laughs while hiccupping.

Wait, wait a minute, is this guy fucking drunk?! Great, that's great! When I thought things were going great for me, this SHIT HAPPENS!

"Myyyy name is Veentus. Look man-hiccups- take me to the fuckinnggg toilet, before I make a rainbow EVERYWHEEERRREEE!" He was moving his hands around to prove a point but then he accidently punched himself and fell to the down.

'What a fucking idiot'- Sora thought

I ran over there, to help this guy before he pukes crazy, 'so much reading manga now'. Why do I have to act like a fucking housewife? So much for having a peaceful life man- I almost jizzed for a second. Just kidding. My life is barely started and it's just gonna crazier on the way.

Up on the roof, there was a mysterious figure sitting there, hearing the commotion.

"Hey Roxas, I think I found the right person for this task." While greedily smiling.

Well I'm going to stop there, this took a while to write, had to re-write three times!

Anyway please comment on this story and I hoped you liked it! There will be more to come. Trust me on this! I am trying to start writing again.

Goodbye love you all!


End file.
